


In My Veins

by lxghtwoodsbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Fuck Freeform bro, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Slow Dancing, Smol beans in love, make this happen writers, my 3B wish, the one time I'll agree with Bella thorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: And in that moment, he was sure he had never been so in love.or; Magnus and Alec dance.





	In My Veins

Alec could hear the music before the door was opened. It was jazz - one of Magnus' favourites, and it was very loud. Not that he minded, of course. Music meant the warlock was happy, and recently, that was a rarity.

When Magnus had given up his magic to save Jace, he had lost so much more. Even doing basic things, like making the bed, or a cup of tea, or putting on his makeup made him frustrated. He had spend hundreds of years doing these things with a flick of a wrist. Now, it was a struggle. 

But the one thing he hadn't lost the ability to do was dance.

That wasn't magic. That was Magnus.

With his usual flair, he flung the door open, smiling widely as his eyes fell on the Shadowhunter, who's hair was slightly damp from the unfortunate weather outside. "Alexander." Magnus pulled him forward into a chaste kiss, savouring the taste of rain and cold coffee.

Alec recognised the song - he had heard it a hundred times. He remembers the morning he woke up to the sight of Magnus gliding around the kitchen, humming and twirling while sending flurries of magic in every direction. Alec was sure it was the best thing he had ever seen. 

He remembers coming home to Magnus and Madzie dancing around in matching tiaras and bright pink boas, while Caterina sat in a fit of laughter on the couch. Alec was again sure it was the best thing he had ever seen.

Magnus took a large sip from his martini glass, before grabbing both of Alec's hands and pulling him towards the centre of the room. "Dance with me?" He pleaded, a grin plastering his face.

Sighing, Alec stood still, playful rolling his eyes. "Mags, you know Shadowhunters don't dance." It wasn't completely true, of course, Izzy loved dancing, and Jace didn't mind joining in when they went out clubbing. But it wasn't a lie, Shadowhunters weren't renound dancers. 

"Oh come on Alexander. Just this once." He pouted, entwining their fingers. Alec let out a small laugh, knowing he couldn't say no to Magnus, not when he looked so adorable. "Alright, you win." A look of victory passed over the warlock's face, before pulling his boyfriend closer. Magnus was well aware Alec wasn't exactly Fred Astaire when it came to dancing, but it was the effort that counted.

They cavorted around the living room, laughing through wide grins as they took each step. Magnus was far more skilled, but lead Alec into each move, keeping their bodies close to one another. Taking one of his hands, Alec spun Magnus, watching him twirl effortlessly.

The shadowhunter didn't take his eyes off of the warlock. He was mesmerised, watching the corners of his eyes crinkle as his smiled, watching how freely he moved. Alec was sure it was the best thing he had even seen. 

He was sure he had never been so in love.

And then, the song changed. This one was less familiar, and entirely different. It was soft, slow, almost like a lullaby. Magnus was almost sure Alec was going to stop, let go. But instead, he found himself being pulled closer into Alec's chest. Their movements became gentle, not unlike a slow-dance. 

Magnus could hear Alec's heart beating rhythmically. It was calming, almost hypnotising, as he closed his eyes, absorbing the warmth of being held close. Alec smelt faintly of sandalwood and cologne, intoxicating him like a drug. And in that moment, he was sure he had never been so in love.

"Jika saja kamu tahu." He whispered, a faint smile ghosting his lips.

He had never truly loved someone the way he loved Alexander Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Jika saja kamu tahu - If only you knew


End file.
